


Risking for what’s worth

by Daichi_Simp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Asahi is Dumb when it comes to emotions, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu-centric, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don’t even know, Karasuno, M/M, Misunderstandings, More tags to be added, Not Beta Read, Noya feels like Asahi is just sending mixed signals, Slow Burn, Slow Burn-ish, We Die Like Men, angst with happy ending, kinda cliche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daichi_Simp/pseuds/Daichi_Simp
Summary: Asahi likes, no,loves his libero,and his libero loves him...The catch? They’re both too dumb and dense to know
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Avoid

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, this is my first fan fic, and I’m going to re read what I write 5 times so I hope this comes out decent 
> 
> -milo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS  
> This is my first attempt at a Fanfic EVER please be kind to me don’t attack me that rabidly  
> Other than that, enjoy
> 
> (I’ll be posting once a week/ once every other week)

I did it, I’m back on the team...

“I’m glad you’re back and all Asahi but how’s your relationship with Noya? You still like him? Did you guys talk it out? Do you feel ok about liking him?”

“Yes, I Liked and still like Noya, I knew and accepted it from the day I realised, but I cannot deny I was avoiding the matter which made it in to a big mess....“

Asahi face palmed, and sighed deeply, he knew he was acting like a fool.

he was fully aware that acting like he isn’t head over heels for Noya is dumb, and even if he tried to convince himself,he _knows_ that’s not going to work

“I love Yuu, yeah I do, but I can’t say it to him, quite frankly my nickname, _soft giant_ , Stuck, I’m a coward, I’m too scared of what he might tell me, what should I do?”

Daichi laughed 

“Asahi, just tell him”

”That’s easier said than done, Dai-san”

Asahi was pouting, looking around avoiding Daichi’s gaze

”Asahi, It’s going to be fine”

”No, it’s not”

the captain shook his head, put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a smile

”I’ll give you time to really think this through Asahi”

Daichi left me alone with my thoughts , whether it was a good decision was debatable. But Daichi is known for taking risks.

Well, as for me, Azumane Asahi, I’m not that bold, I just don’t like taking risks, that’s all.

I’m a coward, and sometimes it bothers me how much I really miss out on because of my cowardice, my fear. 

That’s why I fell for the Libero, so full of courage, strength and determination.

what started off as simple admiration for Noya became infatuation to what I might dare call “Falling In Love”, in quotation marks because if I had to be honest....

I really can’t understand why and if what I’m feeling is actual love.

I just feel strange.

And what confuses me the most is...

I don’t seem to mind. I can’t stop thinking of him, wanting to hold his hand, holding his small waist and pulling hi-

“ASAHI!” This time it was Suga...

“AH! God dammit! Suga!” I let out a startled screech at Koushi.

“Suga-san, Did you have to yell my name?” He sighed and swayed his head in disapproval

“You were spacing out, ace, how else could’ve I gotten your attention? I tried putting you out that creepy trance 4 times, I was getting worried so I yelled, and it worked”

He looks at me up and down intently, as if he was trying to analyze an art piece

“What were you thinking about, huh?~ Is our Ace in love?~” Suga pokes my sides with his elbow “eh~ eh~ eh~?”

I blushed furiously and Koushi let out a victorious laugh

“HA! I was right!”

But his victory doesn’t last long and his smile slowly becomes a slight frown

“It’s still Nishinoya, isn’t it”

I nod and he looks at me with eyes full of worry, He knew that I liked Noya for a long time now. It wasn’t Noya not liking me back that’s worrying him, It was how much longer do I intend to pull this act.

“You need to tell him, Your feelings are tearing you apart from the inside out, Asahi”

“I know”

There was a suffocating silence between us, it almost made me want to run. But I fight the urge and stay there put, with my feet slightly trembling and palms sweating.

“Suga, I really want to and you know it” “That’s the thing that upsets me Asahi, you want it but you can’t, I know you already talked to Daichi, and blah blah blah... but”

He puts a hand on his temples and starts lightly massaging them.

“Promise me you’ll do it in 2 weeks, you waited and procrastinated enough, you came back and that’s a good thing, but I need you to tell him”

“O-okay” He gives me a pat on my shoulder and he leaves, and I was alone again.  
I just came back...

But I really

Really Wanted to go again, run away.

Seems like facing my emotions is just as hard as facing the one I love the most.

God, I’m so lame, I still wonder what they find so intimidating about me...

As I started walking home, I remembered what Noya told me, what our short conversation held more meaning to me than most...

_“I want to strike again!”_

_”good, that’s all I wanted to hear”_

I never knew he wanted so little from me? He never wanted me to be the best.

he just wanted me to be the best I can be, whether that be Ushijima’s level or Mediocre, he’ll always have my back.

I tried to apologize but he didn’t want to take any of those

_“Asahi-San! I already told you It’s Ok! You came to practice and tried to push through a 3 man block until it broke, that’s an apology in itself”_

I don’t understand how he can be that forgiving.

that’s Noya for you.

I walked home, my mind full of thoughts but I really don’t regret going back to the team.

I love the team, but I really don’t believe that I can stay away for long from Yuu.

with the sun fully set, the street lights and lights from houses were lighting up my way, 

I get home, dad’s still isn’t here, I go straight to my room, lazily change my clothes and lay down on my bed.

I need to sort this out huh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo
> 
> Our Asahi has come back to Karasuno’s Volleyball team, he left and came back but it’s not that simple, because when he left, his feeling stayed, and they stayed STRONG.
> 
> Stay tuned to whatever our big guy is planning!
> 
> -leave a comment and a kuddos, any interaction is appreciated 🥰


	2. Contemplate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi is caotically gay and it hurts 😩

Contemplate

Breath in...

breath out...

I have to do it, I can’t be a coward forever.  
But I never thought it would’ve been this hard

It’s finally the week of training camp.

I’m still looking at myself on the mirror with my hands slightly trembling, my face still wet, because I tried to wash my anxiety away as If that would work.

Even the thought of Nishinoya knowing I liked him is nerve wracking enough let alone confessing to him.

Why am I such a mess?

I let out a grunt and go out of the bathroom.  
I groggily walk to my room, get dressed and eat breakfast by myself, dad already went to work.  
And well, mom, is still abroad, she said she’d be coming home this month.

~

While walking to school, Suga and Daichi end up walking with me.

And all they did was pester me about my supposedly “requited” crush.

“Come on Asahi! Just go for it!”

Suga was getting antsy, he was suffering more than I was.  
He sighed deeply

“Ugh! This is worse than reading slow burn fan ficti-“

Daichi gave him a nudge on the sides

“Koushi, give him time, I’m sure he’ll do it.  
Right Asahi?”

He stared intensely in my eyes, as if he was forcing me to say yes

“Y-yeah”

Suga finally let go of the subject. And I didn’t even have to endure any of his awkward silence because we just got to school in time

Hinata and Kageyama were already there, waiting for us to open the club room  
as soon as the door opened, they were in and changing their clothes in a flash.  
Discussing what they had to improve, what Hinata had to improve on, since Kageyama is a prodigy.

“You have to make that serve get to the other side of the net, if it hits me one more time”

“Goddammit Kageyama! It happened one time”

“It should’ve never even happened in the first place Dumbass!”

We let them banter as the other team members entered

It’s fine

It’s fine

Everything’s fine...

Until it’s not

Noya came with Tanaka, and now he’s getting closer

He’s getting CLOSER

Help

“Hi Asahi-san!” Nishinoya gave me one of his signature smiles.

I think my soul left my body, and I’m pretty sure Daichi and Suga saw. I could faintly hear their laughing

I gave Noya a smile back.  
Even if I really didn’t want to.

My heart’s beating so fast I’m scared he’s going to hear.

“I’m glad to see you again, my Ace!”

“I-I’m glad to see you have my back, Noya!”

My smile could break anytime soon...

Luckily he leaves to change into his gym clothes

So I get out as fast as I could.

My heart was still racing, I swear if Hanahaki was a real thing, I would’ve died a long time ago. 5

I really wish I could’ve watch him change though...

Wait, wait wait...

DID I REALLY THINK OF THAT?!

I’m lucky no one can hear me

“I actually can”

It was Sugawara

“WAIT- I I CAN EXPLAIN”

I was full on panicking but all Suga did was laugh at me.

“Lighten up, you’re lucky I was the one that heard you. What if it was, you know, Nishinoya himself?”

If I wasn’t blushing already, now I sure am.

“You should be more careful!”

I really wanted to be buried alive.

He just gave me a pat on the back and I followed him to the gym

And We both waited for the others to come and we sat on the side of the court.

“What are you planning to do, huh?”

Sometimes, I really wished I could’ve just ignored him

“I don’t know actually”

“Oh come on Asahi I-“

I was getting tired of him being so nosey

“Look, Suga, thanks for the concern but If you’re actually that interested why don’t you make a plan for me?”

I finally lost it, I didn’t scream or anything, it was very passive aggressive, it’s been almost a year and it’s still the same conversation, It’s tiring ok? Give me a break

“That’s... not a bad idea Asahi”

Well he sure received the message in a very positive way

“I’ll make a plan, meet me after dinner in one of the empty rooms at the camp”

“Sure”

And just like that, Daichi, Hinata, Noya and the others came

“Took you some time”

Suga said with a slight annoyance in his voice

~

We saw the building we always used as our camp and we entered, It’s kind of painful thinking that this was the last time we third years were going to use it.

Hinata was extremely exited, he never had a complete team before so It’s fine.

Tsukishima was salty and blunt as always

Kageyama still fighting and arguing with Hinata

And Nishinoya and Tanaka fawning over Kiyoko.

I couldn’t help but be jealous even just a little bit.

~

“Are you sure we can stay here?”

I whispered

“Yeah, and you don’t have to whisper”

“Why did you have to bring Daichi?”

Daichi sat with his legs crossed in front of me and suga

“Wow rude”

Daichi responded

“Asahi, we need him for the plan”

“Well. Tell me the plan”

“Ok, so I was thinking, when would’ve been the best moment?”

We listened to Suga attentively

“I thought, why not after the training camp? Directly after the Nekoma match, so you two don’t have to go through the awkwardness to sleep in the same room, and you’ll have all your time afterwards!”

“But that’s j-“

“I’m not done yet, that was just the time setting, we’re going to set this up perfectly. Even though I doubt this would work with Asahi’s lack of mental gestalt and integrity...”

“But we’ll make sure noya doesn’t notice until then, I’m sure you’re going to fail this but it’s the best chance we’ve got”

“You’ll ask Nishinoya to buy some Gari Gari kun, and knowing him, He’ll say yes.  
If he doesn’t, let it go or just tell him, blurt it out, Noya doesn’t like people that avoid the subject, right?”

“Yeah, you’re right”

“The simpler the plan the better”

...

The thing is, It’s easier said than done...

Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu


	3. fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help him, just Asahi needs help. He’s so far gone, bye.

Day two of training camp

I didn’t want to do it, I’ve been dreading it for so long.

But I still didn’t want to... I still have 6 days left, including today.

It’s so stressing.

And I don’t know how the hell I ended up with Nishinoya receiving my spikes.

Alone.

Just us two.

Let me repeat.

It’s just us.

I mean, Hinata and Kageyama are on the side, but other than them we’re alone

Practice already ended,

it’s 7:54pm

Everyone’s free to rest,

we’ve been practicing since 8 am, not including breaks obviously.

Daichi and Suga tapped out, Yamaguchi is with Tsukishima.

Tanaka is with the other second years.

The only ones practicing are Kageyama and Hinata. Hinata’s Receives are still lacking in integrity and Kageyama’s pressure control on his sets are sometimes too powerful So back on us. Nishinoya is Receiving my spikes.

He was diving and jumping around, he’s all over the place, we’ve been practicing for 30 minutes straight and he let the ball drop just 6 times. 

Yet he still doesn’t want to give up.

I hit the ball with a satisfying sound 

*pamf*

  
he receives and sends it over the net, I jump again to hit the ball and he does it again.

he’s a really outstanding Libero.

Noya Lives up to his “Guardian of Karasuno” tittle quite well.

but I am worried about his body, I’ve seen it filled with bruises.

I’ve seen him limp around, I don’t want him to overwork himself.

“Noya, we should stop, we still have many days to practice, don’t overload yourself.”

Nishinoya grunted “Ugh Asahi-san! I can still play!”   
I shake my head

“Doesn’t mean you can still play you should play until you can’t feel your body anymore. Just so you know Daichi will be mad if you can’t play tomorrow.”

he sighes.

“Fine”

I call the two first years

“Hey! Kageyama! Hinata! We’re done, you two should start cleaning up!”   
  


surprisingly they agree, they’ve been active nonstop, it’s good to see they’re actually human with human limits.

After cleaning up I could finally take a breather. I never thought It would’ve been this nerve wracking practicing to Noya.

But ever since I came back to the team it’s been like this.

some might even call it yearning.

don’t know what that is, sounds painful.

”Asahi-san!”

there he is, running up behind me...

and he jumps on my back, legs on my shoulder.

”great work today Ace!”

Holy father, up in heaven, oh Kamisama, anyone up there, Help me. Or so, end me, bury me, just do something.

he pats my head and climbs down.

”I- I think you did better, N-noya”

he smiles at me, nice and bright

”Thanks! But don’t underestimate yourself I’m sure you’re going to be powerful! You’re going to bring down Dateko’s Wall! I’m sure of it”

then he walks off to the club room.

I just sit on the ground for a second.  
  


God I love him.

  
I couldn’t stay on the ground forever so I went to the club room to change, the freak duo is still fighting and Noya is no where to be found.

I went to the main building we used when we had these training camps.

I was just in time for dinner

Suga and Daichi were waiting for me already sitting on a table. both with evil grins, they share the same braincell

”Asahi!”

Suga... welp here we go again, I sat down and Shimizu offered me dinner.

”what happened?” 

Daichi was looking at me, staring at me

”N-nothing!”

Suga gave me a slap on the back

”Nothing? Yeah sure, we’re not buying that crap”

”You’re smiling like you just saw a million shiba-inu puppies.”

I was shocked, even started choking on my dinner

”what does that mean?”

Suga was starting to get frustrated 

“You’re dumbstruck, you’re smiling like you just fell in love all over again”

I answered a simple “oh...”

the two of them both shake their heads

and Daichi faked wiping a tear 

“Our Asahi is growing up!”

Suga pats him on the shoulder 

“you’re so right! It was just yesterday he was starting to grow his goatee!”

”shut up you two”

How much can I really handle before I fall too hard...

I mean, it’s too late for me anyways, I know I’m too far gone.

but how much can I really love him without it hurting me when we inevitably rejects me

just look at how he looks at Kiyoko! I’m sure he wouldn’t even look at my way like that.

let alone love me.

My face must’ve shown my worry, since Siga and Daichi grew concerned, but I ate in silence.

After dinner we went upstairs and us third years had a bath.

My head was empty. I was mainly acting on autopilot 

I finished after the other two and I went to our room.

so now it was the second years turn.

I laid and looked at the ceiling 

Suga went and hovered above me

“You ok?”

”yep” my monotone voice didn’t help me

”are you sure?”

”mainly”

”come on you can tell me”

”fine, I’m just very worried, how much can I love Noya without it hurting when he rejects me?”

he hits me on my stomach

”NEGATIVITY BEGONE!”

I let out a suffocated “OOMPF”

”Ouch! Koushi! What was that for?”

”You’re too negative. What do you know about what he thinks about you?”

”I don’t know, It’s just that I can’t help to compare to how he acts around Shimizu-san to how he acts around me”

he laughs

”look, the second years are going to start re-entering, just so you know, we’re going to talk about this tomorrow”

and just like he said they did.

but noya was no where to be seen

but so was tanaka.

hmpf, I’m going to buy ice tea later.

the first years went...

~  
  


I heard screaming, so I went down to check, Daichi had enough of these kids.

I went to the source

I saw Noya, Tanaka and Hinata were laughing, Noya seemed mad

so I walked to them

”Hey guys, Daichi is going to be ma-“

the three of them scream

”AHHHHHHH”

”GUYS! It’s me Asahi!”

”SHUT UP!”

it was Daichi... we’re certainly getting a lecture...

to be honest, that would be best to distract me to how cute Nishinoya is with his hair down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this took so long since I didn’t know what to write but here we are 😂


End file.
